The Love of a Lifetime
by BeautifulllDisaster09
Summary: This is a story of the love between Lily Evans and James Potter. It's full of romance, suspense, and drama. I hope you like it!


TITLE: The Love of a Lifetime by: Beautifullldisaster09

NOTES: Okay so this is my second fan fiction. Everyone seemed to like my last one: Holiday with Sano. It's a Hana-Kimi story. Well back to this story I hope you really like it! And comments are appreciated, as they help me become a better writer.

There she was. The girl of his dreams. Lily Evans. She had red hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her bright green eyes had a way of stopping him in his tracks. Her slender waist and curved hips captured his attention. She was intelligent and ambitious, which was rare in beautiful women. Her smile could light up any occasion and her grace would enlighten anyone who passed her.

James Potter could not stop thinking about Miss Evans. His head buzzed whenever she walked by. Sometimes his confidence was taken as arrogance. Every other girl in the school seemed to be impressed by his "confidence," but not Lily Evans.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sirius Black, James's best friend.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well, whatever it is, get over it. Tonight's the full moon."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Lily Evans sat among her many books in the library. She was trying to concentrate on her studies, but her mind was somewhere else. James Potter.

He was arrogant and proud. And usually this made her hate him, but now she felt different. Perhaps, it was because he had stood up for a young first year earlier that day, or perhaps it had been because his usual arrogance had slightly turned to modest confidence, or perhaps it was because he had become exceedingly more handsome over summer break. Whatever the reason, Lily Evans was suddenly having strange new feelings for James Potter.

"The library is about to close, Miss Evans," said the librarian.

"Oh…yes…okay," she replied, flustered. She picked up her books and hurried out of the library, struggling to hold all of them.

"Would you like some help with that?" came a voice behind her. She turned. It was James Potter.

"Oh um… thanks," she said nervously. James took the books from her hands and left her empty handed.

"So, where to?" he said with his usual smirk. But for some reason it would stay a smirk as it curved into a _real _smile.

Lily looked at him. _'He's really smiling,'_ she thought. He looked gorgeous now. Now that he was smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine."

"So, where are you wanting me to take these books?"

"Oh, right! I was headed for the Gryffindor common room," she replied, flustered.

They walked off down the hall, chatting nervously here and there. They came into the common room and James set the books down on the table in the corner.

"So," he said turning back to face her. "Did I get any brownie points in your book?"

"I guess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so… go out with me?"

"Oh! Um, well… o-okay" she said without looking him in the eyes.

"WHAT? Really?"

"Uh… yeah sure," she said, looking up. He was staring at her, wide-eyed in disbelief. She giggled and he blushed.

"HEY! HOW GOES IT!" shouted Sirius, entering the common room. "Oh, um… am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at James.

"No," said Lily sweetly. "I have to go to bed." She started to head up the stairs to the girls' dorm. She turned over her shoulder and smiled at James and disappeared up the staircase.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius, bewildered. "Are you two…?"

"Yep."

"She said yes?!"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"What are we yelling about?" asked Remus Lupin, entering the common room.

"James and Lily are dating!"

"Oh. Well, it's about time."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" shouted Sirius staring wildly at Remus.

"Come on you guys, stop making such a fuss," said James. "It's a full moon tonight."

"What happens on a full moon?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned to find Lily standing in the stairway.

"I thought you were going to bed," said James.

"I was but I left my books down here and  wait… Don't change the subject! What happens on a full moon?" she said, her temper rising.

"Oh… well…."

"Well… what?"

"I-I'm a werewolf!" Remus blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"What!" she shouted. "You really think I would believe that?"

"I know you don't believe it but it's the truth," said Sirius. "Not that really wanted him to _tell you,_" he added to Remus.

"Wait… that's why you're always absent from class," said Lily to Remus

"Exactly," said James.

"Well then how does that affect you two?"

"Three," corrected Sirius.

"Three?"

"Yes," said James. "Peter is with us too."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yep."

"Well what are you all up to?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you on account of we've already told you half of it," said James. "Here sit down. Now, you can't tell anyone."

"Um, okay."

"Well, in our first year we noticed that Remus was missing from class a lot," started James.

"Yes, so we decided to find out where he was going," continued Sirius.

"And before long they had discovered my secret and they began to think of a way to make my transformation less miserable," explained Remus.

"So, what did you do?" asked Lily turning to James.

"Well, we knew we couldn't help him as humans because it was far too dangerous. So, we started the process of becoming animagi last year. And we've been transforming with Remus every full moon since then," he said.

"Wow. Who authorized you?" she said.

"Oh…well…" he stammered looking around at Remus and Sirius.

"Oh!" said Lily. "You didn't get authorized, did you?"

"Not exactly, no," said Sirius, avoiding eye contact with Lily.

Suddenly, Remus let out a yell of pain. He was transforming. Lily shrieked and cowered as Remus leapt at her.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find a bold stag in front of her, protecting her.

"James?" she stammered. The stag looked over his shoulder at her. Then, he turned back and charged Remus. The werewolf fell to the ground. James turned back into a man and turned to Lily.

"GET OUT OF HERE, LILY!" he shouted.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I do this all the time! GO!"

She looked at his urgent face and nodded. She ran into the closet and shut the door. Then put her ear to the door and listened. _'James,' _she thought. _'If you get hurt I'll never forgive myself.'_ Wait, why was she thinking this? She couldn't possibly be in love with him. She just couldn't. She agreed to go out with him just to give him a chance. Right?


End file.
